1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer, and more particularly to a computer having an integration type switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current trend in electronic products is toward increased compactness and attractive design. However, a conventional computer housing is formed with a plurality of openings for receiving a power supply switch, signal indicating lights, an infrared receiver, etc., and for transmission of infrared light rays. Such electronic elements and openings are not concentrated at a single location. This results in an ugly appearance of the computer and difficulties during manufacture.